


Mutual Contempt with Benefits

by Overthinkerwrites



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Ava and Wrathia HATE each other, Can fit within canon, Gen, misleading title, slightly personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: Ava has endured more than her fair share of misery. And every once in a while, Wrathia is not the cause or end of her problems.





	Mutual Contempt with Benefits

Ava Ire was only ten years old.

She had been labeled as the problem child in her class. Naturally, children, being the cruel monsters they are, had taken that and had taken to taunting her between lessons in one way or another.

Ava often found herself curled in a corner of the playing field when the other kids were having lunch, playing, or done for the day. 

When she couldn’t resist, they left her alone. So, she quickly learned to never fight. Except when Wrathia had taken momentary control. 

It would often result in sand being kicked in her face and small rocks thrown at her, in conjunction with the taunts and names she had to endure. Every possible insult they could think of was used to described her freakish nature or her mental dysfunction. 

There was one boy in particular that took particular joy in her misery. She never learned his name, because she was too preoccupied with Wrathia’s taunts to pay attention to the bully that was older than her by almost three years. 

Even when she didn’t fight back, the boy continued to insult and belittle her to the point where it was a sport. He was smart enough not to try and physically hurt her, otherwise he’d be transferred to the facility with the other ‘problem’ children. 

However, he had figured a way around it, during one summer when he had smuggled something called a water balloon to the facility. When Ava was alone he had thrown it at her, getting her wet and would not doubt get into trouble with the teachers… again. 

He laughed at her. When she turned to him, her demand to know why died in her throat and he continued to laugh. That same cruel laugh that had hounded her for months. 

When tears started to gather, he went further, mocking her by imitating her crying. 

Between breaths, her hand slowly caught hold of a rock that was just large enough to fill her palm. 

By all rights, she never should have been able to hit him.

But she did. 

She had thrown that rock with all her might and it connected with his cheek. Taking advantage of his distraction, she charged. 

Even though she was only half his weight, she had tackled him. Screaming as loud as her small lungs could, she started to scratch, claw, bite, and everything her smaller form could do as the boy was suddenly on the defensive and crying himself. 

Ava wasn’t sure how long she had been on him, but the next thing she could remember was being forcefully dragged away by the teacher and placed in detention. 

She never saw the boy again.

And no one ever bothered her again. 

They were scared of her. 

No one wanted to speak with Ava, for fear is being in the same situation as the boy was. 

*

Ava stared into the darkness of her own mind, ignoring the playful melody and humming Wrathia was in the middle of. After her transformation into Vengess, she had left a rather notable trail of devastation in her wake. 

Yet, why had that memory come back?

“Wrathia,” Ava asked as she put the book of plans aside and walked up to the luxurious sofa the Vengess queen reclined on. 

“Yes, dear?” Wrathia answered playfully. To say she had been pleased with Ava’s progress was an understatement and her behavior was decidedly less wretched than before.

“You saw that memory I just had, right?”

“Of course. It was a pretty dull one, but yes.” she answered as she took another puff from the wooden pipe. 

Ava knew Wrathia was not one for beating around the bush, so, she asked directly, “Was that you?”

Wrathia blinked at her, then threw her head back and let loose a guffaw. Ava frowned, but said nothing as she allowed the Vengess to compose herself with another puff from her pipe. 

“Oh, no, dear,” she giggled, “as much as I would have LOVED to take credit for making that simpleton that tormented you cry more and wet his pants,” she took another breath and breathed the smoke at Ava’s face. 

“That was all you,” she finished, well aware of the implications with the same smirk after they met the first time in Ava’s mind. “lovely, isn’t it?.”

Ava frowned again as her scars and eyes gained their intense glow amid the darkness as a rumbling started. 

Wrathia clicked her tongue and shook her head. “Nice try, little one, But you can’t scare me the same…”

Her voice vanished when she suddenly found herself starting into one of Ava’s eyes… that was as large as she was… as she stood clearly several stories tall. Taller than a Scavenger. In addition, Ava’s Vengess features were there, but they were far more threatening than before. To the effect that even Wrathia found herself at a loss for words. 

“REMEMBER,” Ava growled loud enough to quake Wrathia’s seat, “THE PACT CAN STILL FAIL.”

Wrathia answered with a snarl of her own. “Of course.”

“GOOD,” Ava shot back as she turned to the shadows, where she would wake up and cause even more havoc.

Wrathia was never one for reflection. But perhaps, she was starting to think that pushing Ava too far was starting to have adverse effects.


End file.
